


Sherlock's Journal

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: The Godric Stories [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005), Psycho (1960), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Animal Death, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fake Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Johnlock is a minor ship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, References to Depression, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall, Sherlock knew he couldn’t update his blog, so he took up a journal. This idea was based on an iPod Shuffle story idea. Moved from FanFiction. The playlist for the story can be found here: http://8tracks.com/hobbit4lyfe/collections/sherlock-s-journal-the-complete-collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Day One  
I know I’ve never been that great at expressing my feelings out loud, except for, as people say, being an unfeeling know-it-all, and whatever that entails to them.  
I’ve been told caring is not an option.  
Mycroft was wrong. I do care… Too much.  
I need to get it all out, all of this… whatever, since I “died.” I want to continue my blog, but add a new section similar to John’s blog.  
But I can’t, for two reasons: First off, I’m supposed to be dead. Second off, that would be “out of character,” that new section.  
And that’s why I have this notebook…  



	2. "Hotel Room" from Bernard Herrmann's Psycho score

I can’t tell anyone where I am. It’s for my own safety, it’s for Molly Hooper’s safety, it’s for Lestrade’s safety, it’s for Mycroft’s safety, it’s for Mrs. Hudson’s safety…  
(Forget about Sally Donovan and Anderson.)  
But mostly, I’m hiding out while hunting Moriarty’s web is for John Hamish Watson.


	3. "Been Too Long" by Emmy Rossum

Day Two  
The summer after I turned eleven, my mother took me to America. Well, she sent me there for a summer to stay with the woman who’d taught me to play violin, and her husband.  
It turns out their grandchildren were staying with them there just outside of Philadelphia that summer, as well.  
The middle boy of the three, he was the first person to consider himself a friend of mine.  
It made me happy to hear that, that one night.  
We’d kept in touch through the end of our schooling, as teenagers, because the boys’ grandmother, it turns out, taught at the boarding school I’d gone to starting the fall after we met. The boys came to the school a few years later.  
After they left the school, I lost touch with them for about 15 years, until today.  
In that time, I never had the nerve to tell the middle boy…  
I could never tell him I’d fallen in love with him at first sight, about 25 years ago.  
And I’ve never told John, either.


	4. "Never Saw Blue" by Hayley Westenra

I managed to track him down today, the boy I once loved. He’s in America. He lives in Virginia now. I saw him.  
It’s been almost 15 years since I’ve seen him last. I can’t explain it, but he doesn’t look a day over 20. He’s just turned 33.  
I talked to him. He doesn’t remember me as the boy he’d known all those years ago… He just knows me as the detective.  
Apparently John’d also known him. They met a couple years ago… Or, now I think about it, they met eight years ago. It didn’t seem that long ago to him, apparently.  
When John would talk about knowing that boy, he’d never mentioned that the boy ever remembered me.  
I should’ve expected as much, now that Godric’s apparently married with children.


	5. "All Eyes on You" by St. Lucia

God, now that I’ve started thinking of him, I can’t stop.  
That night Godric had said he was my friend… It was bittersweet.  
I’d stayed up late to sneak and watch Psycho on TV or on video; I don’t remember which. I’d never been allowed to watch it at home.  
Needless to say, it terrified me, not because it was one of the greatest horror movies of all time (alright, maybe it was a little bit), but because I began to suspect that Mycroft and I may not have the same father… And Mummy didn’t want me to know.  
I’d made a long-distance call to my brother, and he said he’d known of our mother’s affair, but was sworn into secrecy to protect me.  
That’s most of why there was a rift between me and him.  
I’d meant to cry myself to sleep, I was so upset, and I’d started to do so. Good person he is, Godric had heard me and came to comfort me. He’d held me as we talked. I didn’t know I wanted that to happen until it did. He’d started to go back to his own room after I managed to calm down, but I begged him to stay.  
Part of me didn’t expect him to, but he did. It made me love him all the more, that night.


	6. "Falling" by Emmy Rossum

When I ran into Godric today, I wasn’t really expecting to still be quite so in love with him as I once was, since it’s been so long. And I’d hoped that John would’ve toned down those feelings.  
But no.  
As soon as I’d laid eyes on him, I’d felt the same things I once had… All of those stereotypes I wish weren’t real… The butterflies in my stomach, the racing heart, the shortness of breath… And thank God that when Godric talked to me, he never thought to look down…  
I still love him. I still want him. It’s odd, though. I used to be highly jealous of his school sweetheart for so long, but now they’re married, I find her more tolerable at the same time as I strongly desire him.  
And this is why I’ve tried so hard to separate my head and my heart in my cases.


	7. "Fear" by Pauley Perrette and Stop Making Friends

Day Three  
I’m most afraid of… I’m afraid of being rejected by the ones I care about.  
And that’s what set me off on my first time using drugs…  
I’d had enough of feeling unwanted by Godric during school. After he’d left school and we’d lost contact, the pain of him leaving, and of him in a relationship, oblivious to my feelings for him (though I probably should’ve mentioned them at least), is what drove me to addiction.  
At first, it was just a distraction…


	8. "Final Act" from David Arnold and Michael Price's Sherlock season 1 score

Random tangent… I need to distract myself so I don’t go into another downward spiral.  
Trying to find out what made me, me, parent-wise, is what made me want to be a detective instead of a pirate.  
Also, I wanted to be smarter than Mycroft. That’s usually true now. I am smarter.  
I’ll never admit out loud that I really do enjoy helping people, too.


	9. "Just Fly Away" by Raven-Symone

I’m really jumping around mentally, now. I’m grabbing at straws to write about why I am who I am.  
One other thing I did that summer in America was I took a dance class or two. I ended up doing fairly well. At least, I don’t have two left feet, as they say.  
Oh, God. I’d been distracted for a bit, but it comes back to him, doesn’t it?  
Godric was such a good friend. And we were dance partners for the end-of-summer recital, in the mixed age groups duets.


	10. "Clued In" from Kevin Manthei's Nancy Drew: Alibi in Ashes score

I know I seem so… oh, rude, to say the least… or… intense. That’s what I was looking for.  
I was actually carefree as a child. I still am, if I decide to trust someone enough to open up to that person.  
After Godric disappeared for years with Clara, I closed myself off from the world.


	11. "Big Bad World" by Plain White T's

Day Four  
I remember my pirate phase was… very enjoyable.  
I used to love having pretend battles with Mycroft as a boy, before he went off to university. After he was gone, I loved playing pirates with Godric and his brothers that one summer. Godric and his twin brother would be one crew, and their older brother and I would be the other. It was more fun with more people and not two boys, a dog, and stuffed dolls.  
I liked the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, but I enjoy the Hillywood Show parodies more. Those sisters are hilarious.


	12. "My Dilemma" by Selena Gomez and the Scene

It’s been a month since I’ve seen Godric again. I know I should write more in here. I need to.  
I just… I’ve been distracted by him.  
I’ve completed my mission to stop Moriarty’s web, but I can’t go home yet.  
I’ve been talking to Godric every day. He’s still essentially the same as when I last saw him 15 years ago.  
He doesn’t remember the past, but I hope he will someday.


	13. "Party Up" by Hilary Duff

I can’t help thinking about Godric, or coming back to him in my journal.  
So much happened to me because I met him. The same could be said for anyone who becomes his friend.  
Anyway, I need to tell him one day. I really need to get the courage to tell him how I feel about him.  
How can I have the courage to do what I need to do to solve murders, to take on Jim Moriarty, if I can’t do this?  
I’m a bloody coward, that’s how. I can’t even face my own heart.


	14. "Girl Get It" by Raven-Symone

Mycroft knows that I saved The Woman, Irene Adler. He really did get her into the American Witness Protection Program.  
He lied to John when he said that she’d died in the Middle East. That’s the point.  
I have been in contact with her while I’ve been here in America. I’ve seen her, too.  
I know it’s technically against the Program’s rules for her to have contact with people from her old life, but I need to see her some.  
The details are fuzzy about what exactly happened that night she’d drugged me, but I had to save her that one night.  
I wasn’t around when it happened, but my son was born in America. Apparently Irene took John’s advice and named our child Hamish.  
Oh, note to self: Since I’m “not supposed to know about that,” I need to forget that John even mentioned his middle name…


	15. "The Best of Times" by Styx

Although at first I’d hoped I’d fall for John so I’d be distracted from my feelings for Godric, I’m still glad he’s my dearest friend… Even though the distraction never worked the way I intended.  
I’m glad for all the cases we solved together, the funny blogs he posted about us, the ridiculous stuff we’d gone through… It was fun.  
And I regret that I had to keep him out of the loop the past two years in order to protect him. I hope he won’t mind it when I come back…


	16. "Introduction" from Danny Elfman's Sleepy Hollow score

Day Five  
Now I’m back in London. I’ve been reunited with John. (Like that worked out.)  
And it begins again, our game, but with new players.  
Sure I want to know who this new foe of mine is, but I have one more pressing issue: Mary Morstan.  
I’m admittedly a bit jealous of her. Not in the same way as I was of Clara in her dating Godric, mind.  
I just miss my friend, the one she stole from me. Molly Hooper is a good detective, but she’s no John.


	17. "All the Rowboats" by Regina Spektor

I think my favorite case is the one John called “The Blind Banker.” It was fun.  
Apparently, Godric also likes that one.  
He told me about how one summer, last year, I think, he and some friends went to Washington, DC, and went to some art museums and ran around Chinatown because of that case. Apparently my cases are known in America…  
Anyway, they apparently went to a restaurant with a funny name. I’d like to see this New Big Wong place for myself.


	18. "Cyclops", covered by Devo 2.0

I never liked being called a freak, or psycho, or anything like that. It got worse that one summer, when I found out that Mycroft and I have different fathers.  
My birth dad did things to people. He killed people… and he got famous for it. He was more than a bit crazy.  
That’s the big reason why I get upset about being called those names.


	19. "The River Sings" by Enya

I’ve kept up the dancing, long after that summer.  
I almost quit, though, since I didn’t want to have to be reminded of that recital, and the duet with Godric.  
But I kept with it. It’s really as therapeutic for me as the violin is. I think, in both cases, it really has to do with the music.


	20. "Guinivere Comes to Lancelot" from Carter Burwell's A Knight's Tale score

Day Six  
I’ve been neglecting this notebook again. This time, it’s because I’ve been helping John with his wedding to Mary.  
It’s actually the day after the summer solstice. (See? I do know a bit about astronomy.)  
And I’m suddenly reminded of something: The visitor count isn’t the only thing wrong on John’s blog. The post dates are wrong.  
John got married last week.  
I feel so lonely now. I… I should tell Godric how I feel about him now. I know things won’t change between us now, but I feel like it could help in some odd way.  
Speak of the devil… He’s here now… In my Baker Street flat…


	21. "One Night" by The Corrs

Day Seven  
I’m writing this as the sun comes up.  
My hand is shaking as I write this. I still don’t believe what happened last night.  
I told him. And… he kissed me. He told me he’s only just told Clara, and now me, that he’s bisexual. He and Clara are in an open relationship now, and she’s OK with everything that could happen now…  
And… Well, now that they can see other people with no problems, Godric chose me.  
I slept with him last night. We were intimate.  
I’m both overjoyed and confused still, to say nothing of the emotional toll I can say it’s taking on Godric, what with him only just coming to terms with his sexuality.


	22. "The Calm Before the Storm" from Kevin Manthei's Nancy Drew: Stay Tuned for Danger score

Day Eight  
Has it seriously been a month?  
I’ve been seeing Godric for a month. It’s been wonderful, and I think he’s becoming more comfortable in his own skin.  
Well, technically he’s had enough confidence to be considered to have an ego problem since well before we met, but that’s not the point.  
He is… an amazing lover, and I don’t want to lose him.


	23. "Closer" by The Corrs

I know I’ve said I do care more than I’ve let on, but Godric is a more caring person than I will ever be. I love him for that.  
I’ve told him that, that I’ve always admired how he’s always had the ability to love so much. And that he’s willing to let it show.


	24. "Siren Dirge" from Kevin Manthei's Nancy Drew: Danger on Deception Island score

Day Nine  
One of my worst childhood memories was when I was eleven, a few days before I turned twelve.  
I was home from school, my first year at boarding school, on winter holidays.  
We’d had Redbeard for years, since I was young. Apparently my pirate phase was a long one.  
Anyway, late one night, right around Christmas, my family fell victim to a home invasion. Redbeard had been shot by the intruders while trying to stop them. The injuries were so severe that they’d had to put the poor old dog down.  
The fact that the intruders were caught didn’t ease my sorrow very much. This is one of the few times that I would gladly have let the villains go free if it had meant my friend had lived a full life.  
The day afterwards, I called Godric. I may’ve woke him up, but I was too upset to care about time zone differences at that point.  
Even though the painful memory lingers, it was still nice to hear from him. He always was, and is, good to me, even when I don’t deserve it.


	25. "Athair Ar Neamh" by Enya

You’d never guess it, but I have a strong Christian background. I have my mother to thank for that.  
I do still slip into church services on Sundays, but nowhere nearly as much as I went as a child.  
I think one of these days, I should go to confessional, but then I remember I have this incredibly long list of sins… I don’t think it would be appreciated to take so long, even if it is one of the clergy’s jobs.


	26. "This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)" by Ellie Goulding

Day Ten  
It’s mid-August now.  
Godric… he… He’s been hurt. Badly. It doesn’t look like he’d survived.  
He’d been fighting with his younger sister’s ex-boyfriend for some reason, and the ex had shot Godric after Godric had finished tonight’s showing of a musical with a community theater he’d started.  
His firstborn son had seen it all, there in that dressing room. The shooter hasn’t been caught.  
It’s not possible. Godric can’t be dead. He’s too strong for that.  
I’m worried that the grief will make me relapse again.


	27. "The Parlor" from Bernard Herrmann's Psycho score

Day Eleven  
It’s been the rest of the weekend since the shooting. Thank goodness it’s been kept out of the news.  
And thank goodness he came back just in time to keep me from relapsing (and to walk in on a drugs bust).  
Oh, how gullible I’ve been. I’ve done this, too.  
Godric’s not really dead. He won’t say how, but he knew something would happen to him, and he’d faked his death.


	28. "When the Stars Go Blue" by The Corrs, featuring Bono

Day Twelve  
Lately, Godric’s been feeling rather homesick.  
He’d visited Philadelphia the summer I did, to visit his grandparents, but he actually grew up in New York, particularly Sleepy Hollow.  
When I say he’s homesick, he meant… his home country… New Zealand, I’ll say, to protect his true identity. He’d spent a few months there after leaving school.  
The way he described it to me makes me want to go there with him, if he ever gets an extended stay.


	29. "Better Off Alone" by Alice Deejay

Day Thirteen  
Oh, God, what have I done?  
It’s Christmas, and I’ve made several huge mistakes this past month, with the Magnussen case.  
I purposely relapsed on drugs for a lead.  
I faked an engagement for a lead. I cheated on Godric.  
I mean, I guess it’s different in his situation with Clara, since he specifically asked her permission to be with me.  
And I cheated on the love of my life.  
I really don’t deserve him.  
And when all of this information gets out in a few weeks, what will he think of me? I’m terrified of finding out what’ll happen when he learns of how I’ve hurt him.


	30. "Pogoland" from Robert Rodriguez's score for Spy Kids 3: Game Over

Oh, and also, over the weekend, I was in Godric’s community theater’s version of The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. I played the Guide-Narrator.  
Apparently, it was a disaster on my part, as I’d gotten rather drunk at a friend of Godric’s Christmas party he’d dragged me to earlier in the evening.  
Zaphod Beeblebrox is a rather mad character to begin with, and Godric had to overact to include his character’s behaviour, and to overshadow my own drunkenness.


	31. "The Great Divide" by Emmy Rossum

Day Fourteen  
It’s mid-January now. He knows.  
Godric’s heard the worst things I did to stop Magnussen, and he knows Moriarty is supposed to be back.  
It hurt him as much as I thought it would.  
He’s checked himself into the mental institution where my mother currently works, for a short-term stay. He apparently said he was afraid he’d hurt himself or someone else from the pain.  
He won’t let me see him.  
I’m afraid that he won’t be there long enough, and he’d hurt himself when he gets out.  
I’m afraid things will end between us when he gets out.  
I’ve made a terrible mistake.


	32. "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor

Day Fifteen  
It’s been a month. It’s Valentine’s Day.  
In previous years, I’ve had no reason to celebrate.  
This year, I do.  
Even though Godric’s been hurt by the things I did, he’s forgiven me. Mostly. Apparently.  
His stay in the asylum really wasn’t that long. He’ll be OK, he says.  
Apparently, he’s forgiven me enough that last night, in bed, he called me his boyfriend. Apparently I’m not his lover anymore; I’m his boyfriend.  
It’s amazing that he thinks so highly of me, even when neither of us know for sure how far I’ll go to try to stop the Moriarty threat again.


	33. "Adventure" from Thomas Regin's Nancy Drew: The Shattered Medallion score

Day Sixteen  
One month.  
One month until John and I go to New Zealand to be on a reality competition called Pacific Run.  
One month until Godric and Clara, and their son Taran, get to be on the show, too. (Apparently the show’s producer bent the rules or something? It seems odd.)


	34. "Kate" from Thomas Regin's Nancy Drew: The Silent Spy score

Day Seventeen  
Oh, God.  
She’s dead.  
Clara’s been shot.  
We were at the lake, trying to solve a puzzle. The shot came from the woods.  
She died a few minutes later, at the medical tent.  
Godric and Taran were the last ones to see her.  
Her death was called by John at 5:17 PM local time on May 17, 2014.


	35. "Alyssa" from Stanislav Guseff's Sable Maze: Sullivan River score

Day Eighteen  
It’s been just over two weeks.  
I know who killed Clara.  
I know Godric and I are the most obvious suspects, given our… affair… but…  
It wasn’t either of us.  
And I can’t bear telling Godric that the shot was meant for him.


	36. "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift

But I need to think of good news now.  
It’s… Holy shit… My hands are shaking, thinking of this.  
Godric took me to Angelo’s earlier in the night, as a date.  
It’s only been two weeks since Clara’s death, and Godric’s proposed.  
We’re… We’re engaged.  
I’m going to marry Godric.  
This doesn’t look suspicious at all, we both say sarcastically.  
But we’re getting married!


	37. "Neutral Theme" from Alexander Linhart's Mystery of Neuschwanstein score

Oh, and one quick thing.  
Godric and I are both working at the old boarding school we’d both gone to together once we were both old enough.  
He’s the headmaster, and I’m one of the professors.  
It’s a long story as to which school, where it is, and why we’re here.  
I’m still a consulting detective on the side.


	38. "Someone Said Goodbye" by Enya

Day Nineteen  
It’s September now. I’m sitting in the infirmary here at the school.  
I’m at Godric’s bedside.  
His twin, who just happens to be named John, found him in one of the bathrooms.  
At the beginning of the year, Godric going to the asylum was a cry for help, apparently.  
John found Godric after he’d tried to drown himself.  
Apparently Godric had done it once before, just after our engagement in June. He never told me about that.  
I’m scared for him.


	39. "A Madman's Rise" from the score for Phantasmat: Behind the Mask

Day Twenty  
He’s alright. Thank God my fiancé is alright.  
He’s been released from the infirmary.  
My mother got him on meds.


	40. "Main Theme" from Alexander Linhart's score for Mystery of Neuschwanstein

Technically, I’m homoromantic demisexual, to go off on a random tangent.  
Usually, if I’m in the mood to talk about my sexuality when asked, I just tell people I’m gay. It’s… easier, though incorrect.  
Whenever I go into details about my true feelings, people get confused by all the technical terms. Or they think I’m making it all up.


	41. "Theme from Jurassic Park" from John Williams' Jurassic Park score

Day Twenty-One  
We’re on vacation in Florida. It’s the last full week before Halloween.  
We’re visiting the Universal Studios parks down in Orlando, Godric and I, and some friends.  
When we were at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections earlier, we ran into the Doctor and Rose Tyler.  
It was nice to see them again after Pacific Run. They were the friendliest competition there. And it was fun to go on the rides with them here.  
(No, but how big of an issue has Mycroft had with the popularity of Harry Potter? As the biggest liaison to that part of the government, how has he not silenced J.K. Rowling?)


	42. "Discovery and Danger" from Kevin Manthei's score for Nancy Drew: The Final Scene

Anyway, it’s a bit confusing whenever Godric and I meet the Doctor. For some reason, we always see different incarnations of the Time Lord.  
Take for example that one time a couple weeks ago when it was that grumpy Scottish one that seems familiar.  
Godric and I went to see Harry Houdini perform, courtesy of Godric getting us into the theater in St. Louis while using the Doctor’s psychic paper as press passes.  
The magic show was amazing. We wouldn’t have been seen had the Cybermen not shown up at the end.  
And then Godric herded me, Mr. Houdini, and Harry's wife into this secret room in the basement before fighting off the Cybermen with the Doctor.  
Afterwards, when Godric and the Doctor came into the secret room, Godric ended up collapsing. Outside in the alley, he apparently regenerated.


	43. "Minigame Theme" from Alexander Linhart's score for Mystery of Neuschwanstein

Day Twenty-Two   
It’s mid-November now.  
Things aren’t going well on Godric’s mental health front.  
For the past couple weeks, he’s… well, he hasn’t hurt himself again, but I’m scared he’s close.  
It all started on Guy Fawkes Night.  
And things were going so well just before that.


	44. "The Humming..." by Enya

Godric’s been having… interesting ideas on how to control his depression and anxiety, in addition to the medications.  
Let me back up to why I brought up time traveling with the Doctor. Apparently, Godric, his brothers, and their sister are sort-of Time Lords-in-training. Or something.  
Anyway, after the first few rough days this month, Godric asked the Doctor if the Doctor, Godric, and his siblings could take me and a few select friends to a specific time and place.


	45. "The Forge of the Angels" by Enya

So we all went to London, 1901.  
Apparently Godric thought it would be a great idea to track down a specific cab.  
My first thought was that he was inspired by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s publications of John’s ancestor’s stories of my ancestor’s cases, given the cabbie similarity.  
My second thought proved correct after we sort of mobbed H.G. Wells on accident.  
We’d apparently been tracking down the White Witch, partway through The Magician’s Nephew.  
Godric wanted to see the birth of Narnia.  
But given that when Aslan was singing the country to life and was followed by the animals and Godric and his siblings followed, too, I can’t help but think they’d been called there on purpose.  
I mean, even though they’re apparently the grandchildren of Lucy Pevensie. Or because of that?  
I need more details.


	46. "Echoes in Rain" by Enya

So Frank the Cabbie and his wife became the first King and Queen of Narnia.  
And our time-traveling party became known by Aslan as the Knights of the Blue Box. (Suddenly I’m reminded of Rose Tyler again.)  
While Digory, the boy who’d become Professor Kirke, asked Aslan to help his mother, Godric asked if Clara and her sister Penny, who couldn’t be there due to their deaths, could also join our order.  
Aslan approved. I don’t know how or why.


	47. "The Call" by Regina Spektor

Godric went on his own to Narnia during The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and The Horse and His Boy.  
He brought me during Prince Caspian.  
He mentioned to Susan how he and I are together. Somehow, the following conversation convinced her to pursue that nerdy boy from the movie.  
During the night raid on Miraz’s castle, Godric dislocated his shoulder. Peter got mad at him, and Godric replied by going off on him.  
After Caspian’s coronation, and after the Pevensies went through the Door in the Air, we went home. I’m surprised Godric could control the TARDIS one-handed.


	48. "Come Sail Away" by Styx

Godric and I both went on the Dawn Treader. As of yet, it’ll be the closest I’ll be to a pirate.  
It was fun. There were loads of corny jokes on his part. And pop culture references.  
Like the one when Godric said that as a dragon, Eustace was fire and death and all that. And Godric being concerned with the swords glowing blue.  
It was kinda funny when, after the battle on Dark Island, it turned out when Godric disappeared in the fray, he managed to somehow keep fighting while upside down halfway up to the crow’s nest. He was just flopping around, dangling by one ankle.  
It also took me a while to get my sea legs.  
I never caught that one crewman’s name, but he seemed familiar… Sort of like the Doctor, but not. Maybe some relation?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sherlock Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838157) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe)
  * [Not in Sussex Downs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384665) by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel)




End file.
